Usagi no mirai
by Akizuki Nakuru
Summary: A girl who went under some hard times, is finally reborn she doesn't remember anybody that have known her before. A new guy appears wanting the affection of usagi but mirai no trunks won't let her go that easily. Who is this mysterious person who is follo
1. Emotions that aren't suppose to be apart...

Author Notes: I'm back with another crazy usa/trunks fanfic....*giggles* I can never get enough of writting them. ^_^;;  
  
****************  
  
The sound of water dripping could be heard, as the cold air blew.  
  
A girl with blonde hair is laying in a bed, unaware of her surroundings.  
  
"Do you think she'll be ok?, that final blow was a little close for comfort" a female voice says.  
  
"I don't know she's a little pale, she fainted though" another female voice says.  
  
The two females look in the window of the room, watching the female saiyan.  
  
  
**Dream**  
  
A young girl is running to her mother, after being gone so long.  
  
"Mommy why do the lunarians and saiyans hate eachother so much?" the girl asked curiously.  
  
The mother sighs at the question, "They have opposing sides of what's more important, love or power" the mother says.  
  
The little girl blinks in confusion of what's important in the world.  
  
"But you my sweet daughter, will show them what is really important" she says.  
  
**End of Dream**  
  
The young girl sit's up and sighs at the haunting dreams.  
  
One of the scientist who was watching usagi's progress, looks at the readings.  
  
"It's seems usagi has woken up from a dream, but that's not possible she's not suppose to have any emotions" he says.  
  
  
A girl with shoulder length aqua hair walks in, "How is she doing so far Kunzite?" she asked.  
  
  
Kunzite turns and looks at the scientist, "It appears as if she has woken up from a dream" he says.  
  
The lady is astonished by the news and quickly dismisses herself.  
  
"Maybe they were right, it'll be pretty soon we'll have to release usagi from this place" she thought running down the halls.  
  
  



	2. Painful Memories

Author notes: Same old same old, don't own anybody the only thing I wish I owned was BSB ^_^;; this is after trunks beat the androids, and cell. I don't own the characters so kiss my *phone rings* Yea?  
  
  
Gohan: You can't say that word  
Author:*cocks an eyebrow* fine  
  
Mirai Trunks: 16  
Usagi: 15  
********************************  
  
Michiru opens a door that leads to her office, and goes in.  
  
She looks frantically for papers on usagi, "Where did I put those files can't believe this" she says   
  
"Michiru what's wrong you never were this worried before" A female voice says.  
  
"Well Haruka Kunzite found out, usagi woke up from a dream" Michiru says finding the files she was looking for.  
  
Haruka is bewildered by the statment, "I guess we have to let usagi go and let her live in the real world" Haruka says.  
  
Michiru nods her head as she types in the computer, "But someone better be close to her just in case" Michiru says.  
  
Haruka nods her head, "You should stay with her, just so she won't be scared" she says walking out.  
  
"Haruka?", gather usagi's stuff and bring her to me were leaving right now" Michiru says.  
  
"Ok Michiru, I'm going over there right now" haruka says disappearing into a room.  
  
***Hope City***  
  
A boy is standing on a cliff looking over the city, his crystal blue eyes narrow at the thougt usagi was taking away from him.  
  
"It's been two years since that happened, Usagi I wish I knew what happened to you" he says.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Usagi and Trunks were walking home from school, happily chatting away.  
  
The next thing they saw was a blinding white light, they were sent flying in different directions.  
  
Trunks stands up and dusted himself off, when it hit him.  
  
"Usagi, Usagi where are you?" he yelled picking up things and looking for her.  
  
"She's gone, and it's all my fault" he shouted hitting the ground with his fist.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
A tear escapes his eyes and hits the ground, he looks up and vows to find usagi once again.  
  
"I better go home and study, and then help my mom with her new invention" Trunks says flying off.  
  
  
In the distance a mysterious figure watches trunks fly off, "So after all this time he still hasn't forgot usagi" the figure says disappearing.  
  
*****************************  
Who was that mysterious person, What will happen when trunks finds out usagi doesn't remember him?  



	3. Places and Things that look familiar

Author Notes: Thank you to SSj Minako, CherryBlossoms littlewolf2, Anime Princess,Twilight, and Naishinnou.  
  
************************  
  
Usagi was being transported to a house in the city.  
  
Michiru and Haruka were escorting her, as she looked around the city.  
  
"This place looks awful familiar to me, like the place in my dreams" Usagi says.  
  
Michiru and Haruka were shocked at what she said, "It would be harmful to her if we moved her away from here"Michiru says.  
  
"I know but we can't leave her alone when that person is looking for her" Haruka says.  
  
"Haruka, she needs to be by the people she loves as long as the memories keep reacuring" Michiru says.  
  
The three trio walk up the steps of an apartment, haruka opens it.  
  
Inside the living room the walls were covered with the colors aqua,green,and Lavender.  
  
Usagi blinks a couple of times and walks up to the lavender side, and touches it.  
  
"I've could of sworn I seen this color before but from where" she thought touching it.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Come on Usagi you have to see the suprise I got for you" a boy with lavender hair says.  
  
"Wait up you know I can't run with this dress on" Usagi whines to the boy.  
  
The boy with lavender hair stops running and waits for usagi to catch up, "Sorry I forgot" He says sheepishly.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Usagi grabs her head in pain, Haruka and Michiru run up beside her.  
  
"Why does my head hurt so much?" she asked fainting.  
  
Michiru and Haruka look at eachother in suprise, Haruka picks usagi up and lays her on the couch.  
  
"Something in that flashback of hers probably caused her to think to much, causing her mind to try and process the information given to it" Michiru says.  
  
Let's see what's happening with Trunks shall we?  
  
**Capsulse Corps**  
  
Trunks is watching tv when a familiar ki is felt.  
  
"That feels like usagi's ki warm and powerful, but she's gone now" he thought sadly.  
  
"Usagi if you can hear me,Ashiteru and I always will" he says.  
  
**Usagi,Michiru,Haruka**  
  
Usagi is sleeping peacefully when a voice came to her, "Ashiteru usagi and I always will" the voice says.  
  
"Ashiteru too trunks, and I always will" she says out loud.  
  
Michiru and Haruka look at usagi and then at eachother.  
  
"See I wonder if a small part of her mind still remembers Trunks" Haruka says looking at usagi.  
  
Michiru nods her head in aggrement, "Which mean there might be a small part of the happy cheerful usagi left inside of her hidden away" she says.  
  
  
**Hiding behind a Tree**  
  
A mysterious figure is watching usagi from behind the treehouse.  
  
"Really, it's always me getting stuck watching her" the voice says her hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"Ack let's just hope the person looking for usagi won't get so lucky" she thought.  
  
******************  
  
Who is this mysterious person? Who's looking for usagi? And is there a small memory of trunks that was not erased from usagi still there? 


	4. School day blues...Usagi? The mysterious...

Authors Note:Another chapter, *sighs* in this chapter the mysterious figure is revealed. The song is from the new Movie "The princess Diaries" and it's own by Krystal harris. The name she uses at school is Umi Kaiou, so don't be confused when she uses that name.  
  
  
******************8  
  
"My gosh, there sending her to school?" The figure thought throwing her hair back.  
  
The figured sighed again, "Puu said I can't reveal myself but, this is a good time as any" she thought running to the school.  
  
Usagi is straightening her uniform,(the one haruka and Michiru wore in SailormoonS), "I still think this Idea of a uniform is ridicoulis" she says.  
  
"Who came up with this upsurd Idea anyways?" she asked french braiding her hair.  
  
Michiru looks at usagi and then continues to drink her tea, "They Idea was Bulma Briefs the proffessor of the school.  
  
"Bulma briefs I've heard that name before, "Isn't she the genius of Capsule Corporation?" Usagi asked braiding the other side of her hair.  
  
"Yea and she has a son named Trunks although, he seems a little mysterious to me" Haruka says sitting on the couch.  
  
Usagi raises an eyebrow, "That's the name from my dreams" she thought remembering her dreams.  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
Usagi was sitting by the waterfall with a purple haired boy, "So the war is starting in a week right?" she asked eating a peach.  
  
The boy looks at her and gives that reasurring smile.  
  
"It'll be ok, not like my dad is actually gonna kill the lunarian people he wants the saiyan blood to be mixed with the lunarian.  
  
Usagi doesn't say nothing for a while, "Does that mean you would mate with the lunarian princess to have a strong kid Trunks?" she screamed at him.  
  
"No,No of course not I don't care about power I only care about you and the sweet person you are"Trunks says.  
  
**end of Flashback**  
  
Usagi walks out the door heading to school, unaware to her the figure was following her.  
  
"She's arriving an hour early, geez and I thought she was gonna be late for school" the figure thought.  
  
  
**School yard**  
  
Trunks was sitting on a picnic bench looking at the crowd of people.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary here, same old stuff" he thought, he then looks at usagi walking through the gates.  
  
"Could it be after three years?" he wondered getting up, Trunks walks towards her wondering if she was usagi his long lost friend.  
  
  
Just as Trunks was near her the bell rung indicating school is starting.  
  
Trunks sighs in defeat just when I was gonna see, oh well i'll see her in school" he thought going to chemistrey.  
  
  
**Chemistry**  
  
The teacher was taking roll, and checking everyone off.  
  
"Today class we have a new student with us, will you please stand up" She asked usagi who was sitting in the front seat.  
  
"Konnichi wa mine name is kaiou Umi" Usagi says introducing herself.  
  
(A/n: The figure is now going to be revealed)  
  
The other girl stands up her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
"My name is.......  
  
I'll end it there that is a very mean cliffie don't ya think.  
  
You'll have to wait till the next chapter when the mysterious figure reveals herself, and Usagi true origin is revealed.  
  
The song will appear in the next chapter.  
  
**Next chapter**  
  
Everything is turning into a loop for Trunks Usagi comesback, and the mysterious girl won't let trunks near her saying the time isn't right.  
  



	5. Sorry! Someone stole the person

Authors Note: Hi Hi! I'm back with another exciting episode Of Usagi No Mirai.....Another Mysterious figure is about to be unvialed......  
  
*whispers to Saturn* Anyways thanks to lizeBethy  
  
*Saturn whispers back*  
  
"What do you mean the jerk couldn't find the script....  
  
Ahem, Ladies and Gentlemen due to some prolem's we will not be able to upload this chapter due to the fact that someone has kidnapped our mysterious figure......  
  
*whispers to lizBethy*   
  
lizBethy: I don't know why in the world they would kidnap the person.......  
  
Is faced with angry Readers as they have torches, ropes,and whips.  
  
Gomen People, I'll have it uploaded when we get the person back till then I can't post the chapter.  
  
  
  
  



	6. The mysterious Person revealed! Finally!

Author Notes: Same old Same old, Heres the next chapter. The song supergirl is finally in the fanfic *gasps*  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
A girl with purple hair stands up, "My name Is hotaru Tomoe" she says smiling at usagi.  
  
Trunks looks at the girl curiously wondering, "I wonder why that name seems so familiar to me" he thought.  
  
Hotaru looks at trunks and scoffs, "I didn't know he would be here I can't let him tell usagi" she thought sitting down still watching trunks.  
  
Trunks thought that he felt someone watching him but dismissed it.  
  
  
The bell rung indicating the end of school, all the kids were walking out of class.  
  
Trunks is walking when he sees usagi dead ahead, "Great now I can talk to her" he thought walking to catch up with her.  
  
Hotaru appears infront of trunks making him stop, he looks at her funny.  
  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't let you near usagu yet sir" hotaru says sternly glaring evilly at him.  
  
  
Trunks blinks in confusion his brain in termoil, "I can't see usagi why not?" he stutterd out.  
  
  
Hotaru sighs from the question, she turns around and begins to walk off.Trunks is still in confusion and doesn't realize hotaru has left.  
  
**Usagi Haruka& Michiru**  
  
Sitting at the dinner table, the three begun to talk.  
  
"Then Trunks briefs was looking at me, although hotaru seemed pissed about it" Usagi says.  
  
Haruka stands up and clears the dishes from the table.  
  
"I think you should get ready for bed usagi, it's ten o'clock" Michiru says.  
  
  
Usagi stands up from the table and begins to walk to her room, singing a song.  
  
  
SuperGirl-Krystal  
  
Sometimes I have Dreams  
Picturing myself flying, over the clouds.  
Conquering the world with my magic piano,  
never being scared but  
then I realized,  
I'm SuperGirl and I'm here to  
save the world, but I wanna know  
who's gonna save me?  
  
  
(A/N I'm putting a meanie cliffie here)  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
